Atração Fatal
by Annie Jackson Potter
Summary: Bem e mal. Fogo e gelo. Eles nasceram para se odiar, e assim foi desde o incidente no trem, mas será que os opostos realmente se atraem? Ou será que os preconceitos são mais poderosos do que o amor? SCOROSE 3 Não sei escrever resumos mas...
1. Introdução - O incidente

- Rose! – Alvo chamou do outro lado da estação.

Rose sorriu para ele. Ela vestia _jeans _trouxas e uma camiseta _Hollister, _seus cabelos ruivos estavam presos em uma grossa trança. Era o primeiro ano de ambos em Hogwarts e ela estava não podia estar mais animada. Alvo se aproximou dela, seguido de Harry, Gina, James e uma Lily extremamente emburrada.

Rose abraçou a todos e sorriu para a prima dois anos mais nova:

- O que houve Lily?

- Ela está brava porque ainda é muito pequena e não pode ir para Hogwarts – brincou James – É uma pena que ela não vai poder estar lá enquanto nós estivermos nos metendo em grandes aventuras...

Lily fez uma careta e chutou a perna do irmão com força, todos riram, mas Rose pôde ver o nervosismo estampado no rosto do primo. Ele estava muito preocupado com a Seleção de Casas, na verdade ele só falava disso havia meses. Rose o abraçou e levou para perto de uma pilastra onde o resto da família não poderia ouvi-los.

- Você tá tão nervosa quanto eu? – Alvo cochichou para a prima.

- Não muito na verdade – declarou Rose mordendo o lábio inferior e Alvo bufou. Todos sabiam que a ruiva ia para a Grifinória. Ela percebeu a aflição do primo e tentou acalmá-lo – Mas aposto que vai dar tudo certo, lembra o que o seu pai disse: o Chapéu leva nossa vontade em consideração.

Alvo esboçou um sorriso não muito animado, mas Rose merecia crédito por ainda tentar animá-lo. Desde que recebera sua carta de Hogwarts que a cerimônia da seleção de casas o vinha incomodando e ele estava praticamente surtando desde então.

- Eu sei que a conversa aí tá muitoooo emocionante, mas será que não dá pra tirar essa pirralha de cima de mim? – pediu James meio rindo tentando soltar-se de Lily que agarrava firmemente sua perna.

Rose revirou os olhos.

- Venha Lily, vamos procurar Hugo. Ele está com minha coruja.

Lily soltou o irmão e andou em direção à prima, aninhando-se sob seus braços. James lhe lançou um olhar agradecido e Rose riu os olhos. O moreno fez uma careta e se virou para o irmão:

- O que deu em você Alvo? Parece que vai vomitar...

Alvo fez uma careta:

- Nada que te interesse James, vai encher a paciência de outro vai...

- Nossa que menino estressado, não tá mais aqui quem falou. Na verdade não tá aqui mesmo porque aqueles terceiranistas de minissaias tão uma coisa de Merlin – riu James correndo em direção a um pequeno grupo de meninas paradas ao lado do trem.

Alvo fez uma careta: como podiam ser irmãos?

- Acho melhor você ir entrando no trem – aconselhou Harry – O trem costuma encher bem rápido.

Alvo despediu dos pais e olhou ao redor:

- Alguém viu Rose?

- Ela já deve estar lá dentro, Alvo querido – disse Gina, os olhos úmidos com as lágrimas.

Alvo deu um último beijo nos pais e entrou no expresso lotado de estudantes. Escolheu uma cabine vazia e decidiu que assim que partissem procuraria por Rose. Alguns minutos depois a porta se abriu e um menino de cabelos loiros entrou:

- Os vagões estão praticamente lotados, será que posso me sentar com você? – pediu.

- É claro, chega aí! – disse Alvo com um sorriso – Alvo Severo Potter –apresentou-se.

- Scorpius Malfoy – disse o loiro segurando a mão que lhe havia sido estendida.

Rose e Lily percorreram toda a plataforma até encontrar Hugo, Rony e Hermione sentados em um banco próximo ao trem. A pequena Potter correu para abraçar os tios e o primo enquanto Rose se despedia dos pais e pegava a gaiola com sua coruja Edwiges II. Despediu-se da mãe e do irmão e andou até o pai que a sentou ao seu lado:

- Já sabe né? Se você não for para a Grifinória eu te deserdo! – murmurou para a filha.

- Ronald – disse a esposa lhe dando um olhar "Granger calibre 38.".

Rony pediu desculpas, mas piscou para a filha enquanto essa andava em direção ao trem. A menina passou pelos tios, mas não viu Alvo em parte alguma então resolveu procurá-lo no trem. Encontrou-o em um dos primeiros vagões na companhia de um menino loiro de olhos azuis acinzentados e uma menina de cabelos pretos carvão. Fez menção de se sentar, mas o loiro virou para Alvo como se ela não estivesse ali e perguntou:

- Quem é essa garota?

Rose sentiu as orelhas queimarem:

- Sou Rose Weasley, prima dele. E por acaso quem diabos é você?

O menino sorriu com desdém:

- Uma Weasley é claro! Certamente isso explica os modos grotescos. E _por acaso _meu nome é Scorpius Malfoy e esse assento não está vago...

Rose se virou, correndo pela porta em direção ao corredor lotado de animados estudantes. Alvo a seguiu, mas só pôde ver seus cabelos ruivos sumindo na multidão. Sentiu uma mão em seu ombro, Scorpius o puxou para dentro e voltou a conversar como se nada tivesse acontecido, Alvo deixou a tranquilidade de seu novo amigo influenciá-lo e esqueceu-se completamente da prima.

Rose correu pelos montes de alunos, seus olhos cheios de lágrimas a procura de um rosto conhecido até que sentiu uma mão sobre seu ombro e se virou, dando de cara com Roxanne.

- Rose você tá bem? O que aconteceu? Cadê o Alvo?

Rose secou as lágrimas e disse que estava bem, mas não queria falar do primo. Roxanne deu de ombros e a levou para seu vagão, apresentando-a a algumas meninas que conhecera.

Depois desse incidente a amizade entre Rose e Alvo nunca foi à mesma e ela sempre culpou o loiro do trem por isso.

N/A: Por favor não odeiem o Alvo! Essa "introdução" ficou uma bosta, mas os próximos capítulos serão melhores, juro. Se você leu por favoooooor deixe reviews, com sugestões, comentários, enfins o que vocês quiserem. Respondo todos.


	2. Apenas uma guerra de travesseiros

- O que deu no Alvo para chamar esse escorpião venenoso para a Toca? – berrou Rose, se jogando no sofá ao lado de Fred II.

- Vai ver o Comensal da Morte Júnior lançou uma _Imperius _nele... – disse Fred.

Rose riu. Fred era o único que a entendia. Todo o resto da família já aceitava essa amizade patética entre o Alvo e o Malfoy e quando ela falava o quanto ele era idiota todos falavam que ela estava com ciúmes. Imaginem se ela, Rose Jean Weasley, estaria com ciúmes de um Malfoy!

- Ou vai ver ele está promovendo um concurso de quem é mais egocêntrico, ridículo, grosso e narcisista. De um lado Malfoy, do outro Dochilique – brincou Rose fazendo o primo cair na gargalhada.

- ME CHAMOU DE QUE SUA CENOURA AMBULANTE? – perguntou Dominique entrando na sala com um espelhinho na mão enquanto arrumava a maquiagem.

Rose bufou e saiu da Toca batendo a porta, aquele costumava ser o seu lugar favorito no mundo, agora todos pareciam querer tirar isso dela. Fred logo a alcançou:

- Se isso faz você se sentir melhor, eu posso ter soltado umas bombas de bosta no banheiro dela...

- FRED! – Dominique gritou do andar de cima fazendo Rose cair na gargalhada.

A ruiva caiu no chão e riu tanto que quando finalmente parou sua barriga doía e sua roupa estava toda cheia de terra. Levantou-se e chacoalhou a roupa:

- Como se o Malfoy merecesse que eu me arrume para ele!

Fred apenas concordou com um gesto da cabeça e os dois andaram até a lareira onde todos se reuniriam para receber o Malfoy. Por que ele ia viajar pela Rede de Flú? Por que não podia simplesmente aparatar? Mas nãooooo imagina, longe de Rose pensar que ele poderia ter o mínimo de consideração e não obrigar os simples mortais a se arrumarem para recebê-lo como se ele fosse um jogador de quadribol famoso ou algo do tipo.

Alvo estava sentado em uma poltrona e se levantou quando viu a prima chegar:

- Rose será que eu posso falar com você?

Rose deu de ombros, ela realmente não dava à mínima:

- O que você quer? Que eu prepare uma faixa de boas-vindas pro seu amiguinho?

Alvo suspirou. Ele não queria que Rose odiasse Scorpius, na verdade ele até fantasiara com um mundo onde eram todos amigos, mas ele não podia culpá-la por ficar com raiva, ele a havia trocado pelo Malfoy e sabia disso.

- Era exatamente sobre isso que eu queria falar com você. Eu sei que você e o Scorpius não se dão...

- Não nos damos é eufemismo né priminho? Ele colocou uma poção no meu suco de abóbora que me deixou coçando na Ala Hospitalar por uma semana Alvo! E por isso não pude jogar e perdemos a Copa de Quadribol – Rose sentia a raiva dentro de si.

Alvo suspirou, já perdendo a paciência com a personalidade forte da prima:

- Que seja Rose, mas será que você pode dar uma trégua só desta vez. Daqui a cinco dias vamos estar em Hogwarts e vocês podem brigar o quando quiserem como vocês fizeram nos últimos sete anos. Mas ele é meu amigo e quero que se sinta bem recebido pela maior parte da minha família. Então será que você poderia, por favor, fazer isso por mim seu priminho querido Ro-ro?

Rose não pode conter um riso:

- Ro-ro? Ok, eu faço, por você, não por ele, mas prometa que nunca mais vai me chamar assim...

Alvo sorriu em afirmativa, feliz com o acordo e voltou a seu "posto" na poltrona. Rose sentiu um aperto no seu coração. Ela sentia muita falta de Alvo, mais do que ela admitia. Se ao menos a cobra escorpiônica do Malfoy não tivesse se metido nessa história...

Rose ouviu um estrondo e se virou a tempo de ver Scorpius surgir pela lareira. Harry se apressou em ajudá-lo a se limpar, Gina lhe entregou uma fornada de biscoitos, Hermione elogiou o livro que levava debaixo do braço e até mesmo Rony acenou com a cabeça de longe.

Scorpius retribuía toda a atenção que recebia cordialmente, mas sem tirar os olhos da ruiva emburrada estirada sobre o sofá. Quando a multidão finalmente se espalhou, Scorpius andou até Rose:

- Não vai me cumprimentar Weasley?

- Precisa de mais alguém puxando saco Malfoy? – disse ela rolando os olhos.

Ele sorriu com superioridade, adorava vê-la irritada:

- É muito bom vê-la também Rose, é sempre um prazer falar com você.

Rose sorriu de volta com sarcasmo:

- Igualmente Malfoy – e com uma reverência se virou e subiu as escadas em direção ao quarto que dividia com Lily.

Roxanne estava sentada sobre sua cama e brincava distraidamente de soltar e capturar uma réplica de pomo de ouro que eu ganhara quando era pequena. Lily lia animadamente seu novo livro de DCAT e Dominique falava alguma futilidade qualquer sobre o Malfoy estar "incrivelmente gato" e "mais quente que espirro de dragão" ou a pior na opinião de Rose, "mais fofo que as barbas de Merlin". A ruiva entrou no quarto simulando ânsia de vomito e Lily e Roxanne riram.

- Falem o que quiserem, mas ele tá um gato. Se você não quiser Rose pode deixar para mim...

Rose engasgou com a fala da prima:

- DOMINIQUE EU JÁ IMAGINAVA QUE VOCÊ É LOUCA, MAS EU E A COBRA DO MALFOY? SURTOU DE VEZ? – berrou Rose quase caindo da cadeira ao levantar.

- Só estou falando... Mas se não quiser pode deixar comigo, porque que eu adoraria ser mordida por aquela cobra! – disse Dominique com um sorriso de superioridade, saindo do quarto e deixando uma Rose muito perplexa para trás.

- Ela tá sabendo de alguma coisa que eu não sei? – perguntou Rose se virando para Lily e Roxanne que haviam largado suas atividades para prestar atenção em Dominique – Por que para mim eu tava fazendo um ótimo trabalho deixando claro o meu ódio pelo projeto de doninha ambulante.

Roxanne riu:

- Como você mesma falou a Dominique é doida. Você nunca escutou as besteiras dela. Vai começar justo agora? Mas até que o Malfoy é bonitinho...

O argumento da prima fez Rose se acalmar. Não tinha a menor chance de ela gostar do Malfoy. De onde a Dominique tirava esses absurdos? Suspirou e se jogou na cama ao lado de Roxanne que tentou acertá-la com um travesseiro que a errou e acertou Lily, que lançou uma almofada em Rose. E pronto... Estava declarada a guerra.

- O que ela disse? – perguntou Alvo ao amigo, após ver Rose subir a escada tempestuosamente.

- Nada, só como está feliz em me receber e algo sobre eu ser quase um deus grego – brincou o loiro – Qual é Alvo? É da Rose que estamos falando, obviamente ela foi o mais fria possível e deixou bem claro o quanto minha ilustre presença a desagrada. Mas eu posso ter provocado um pouquinho...

- Você também hein Scorpius? Por que gosta tanto de provocá-la?

- Eu não sei. Mas vê-la com raiva é hilariante...

Alvo riu e subiu as escadas conduzindo o amigo ao quarto que dividiriam. Scorpius absorveu cada detalhe, ele era o primeiro Malfoy a ser convidado para a preciosa Toca. Passaram por vários quartos, a grande maioria de portas fechadas, mas o quarto vizinho ao dos rapazes estava aberto e extremamente barulhento.

- Mas que diabos... – berrou Alvo quando um travesseiro cor de rosa errou sua cara por alguns centímetros e acertou em cheio um vaso decorativo ao seu lado.

Da nuvem de penas emergiu uma Rose ligeiramente sorridente. "Ela fica muito mais bonita assim, sorrindo, quase me esqueço de que no geral ela quer me matar", pensou Scorpius, balançando a cabeça numa tentativa de afastar tais pensamentos.

- Desculpa _Alvinho _– brincou a ruiva chamando-o como a ex-namorada Amanda Haggerfield da Corvinal fazia.

Alvo fez uma careta:

- Tudo bem Ro-ro... – sorriu malicioso para a prima que fez uma careta.

Scorpius não pôde conter uma gargalhada:

- Ro-ro, sério mesmo?

Mas logo um travesseiro acertou seu rosto em cheio calando-o. Rose sorriu. Tinha sido um arremesso perfeito.

- Afinal, o que está acontecendo aí? – perguntou Alvo tentando ver além de Rose.

A ruiva sorriu:

- Apenas uma guerra de travesseir... – mas antes que terminasse a frase uma almofada passou zunindo pela sua orelha, virou-se e viu um Malfoy sorrindo orgulhoso, Alvo se recostou na parede esperando pela explosão, mas Rose se limitou a rir, acrescentando. – Você precisa melhorar sua mira Malfoy, quem sabe pede pra alguém artilheiro da Grifinória te ensinar...

O loiro pensou em rebater, mas percebeu uma mudança no tom de voz da menina, ela não estava com raiva, estava brincando. Ele sorriu e ela sorriu de volta:

- Talvez você possa me ensinar Weasley! – disse se jogando sobre ela.

A porta cedeu e os dois caíram com um baque surdo no chão do quarto das meninas. Scorpius se apressou em sair de cima de cima de Rose e ao se levantar o loiro pôde ver Lily e Roxanne extremamente surpresas os encarando. Do lado de fora, Alvo se contorcia no chão do corredor de tanto rir. Scorpius sentiu seu rosto quente e viu Rose corar. Virou-se e deixou o cômodo arrastando um Alvo histérico até o quarto dos meninos.

- VOCÊ QUER POR FAVOR, PARAR DE RIR? – berrou Scorpius, soltando Alvo no tapete.

O moreno sorriu:

- Ai, ai hahahha... "Talvez você possa me ensinar Weasley"... Aí você pulou nela, hahahha... E a porta cedeu... Hahahah aí vocês caíram e minhas primas ficaram lá olhando... Hahahhaha...

- Muito obrigado Potter, mas eu estou ciente do que aconteceu – disse Scorpius se jogando na cama.

Alvo finalmente parou de rir e se jogou na cama ao lado da do amigo caindo sobre uma pilha de revistas sobre Quadribol. Reparou que o amigo estava vermelho, e se viu extremamente surpreso: ele nunca vira Scorpius envergonhado.

- Relaxa cara – disse Alvo. Pegou dois sapos de chocolate em sua cômoda e jogou um para o amigo – Você tinha que ter visto a cara da Rose.

O comentário fez o loiro sorrir estendendo a mão para pegar o sapo que tentava escapar e mordeu sua perna:

- Ela estava mais vermelha que o próprio cabelo... – lembrou e o rosto de Rose ocupou sua mente, o jeito como ela ria...

- Rose você quer fazer o favor de me explicar o que o Scorpius estava fazendo em cima de você? – perguntou Roxanne que agora superara o choque e ria descontroladamente.

Rose se levantou sacudindo as suas amassadas:

- Eu fiz uma brincadeirinha e o _Malfoy _deve ter tido a impressão de que eu o considero meu amigo, só isso. Agora vocês duas querem fazer o favor de parar de rir e me ajudar a limpar essas penas? Se minha mãe chegar estamos mortas!

Lily sorriu se sentando sobre sua cama:

- Relaxa Rose um feitiço de limpeza simples e... Pronto o quarto está limpinho e nossas vidas em segurança, agora pode começar a se explicar!

Rose bufou deitando em sua cama de braços cruzados:

- Não têm nada para explicar: a doninha caiu em cima de mim e pronto!

- Rose você devia ter visto o jeito como ele saiu daqui correndo e você parecia que ia chorar de tão vermelha! – brincou Roxanne deitando ao lado da prima.

- Ha-ha muito engraçado brincar com o tom de pele de uma pobre coitada – brincou Rose empurrando a prima no chão.

Roxanne fez uma careta:

- Que seja troca logo de roupa e desce pra cozinha, sua mãe quer ajuda para preparar o jantar da maneira trouxa.

Rose bufou procurando por uma roupa que não tivesse guardado em seu malão.

N/A: Nenhuma review? Fiquei muito decepcionada, mas como eu estou amando escrever essa fic não resisti e tive que postar! Eu ameeei esse capítulo (eu sei que sou suspeita pra flar mas...). Agora eu quero saber se o tamanho do capítulo tá bom, porque acho que vou manter todos nessa faixa. Por favor deixem reviews!


	3. RoseWeasley, ScorpiusMalfoy

N/A: Lethicia sua lindaaaaa! Muito obrigada pela primeira review da fic! Sério, fiquei muito feliz, então tentei caprichar nesse cap...

Os cinco dias que sucederam a chegada de Scorpius se passaram sem mais incidentes, na realidade Rose não trocara palavra alguma com o loiro desde o "pequeno acidente dos travesseiros", passava a maior parte do tempo sozinha nos jardins da Toca ou conversando com Fred.

Finalmente chegou o dia de seu regresso à Hogwarts e Rose estava cheia de nostalgia, era seu último ano: a última vez que arrumaria seu pesado malão, que compraria vestes novas, que andaria no Expresso de Hogwarts e o mais importante... Sua última chance de ganhar a Taça de Quadribol para a Grifinória. A menina sorriu, algumas lágrimas brotavam de seus olhos.

Deu uma última checada no malão: seus livros didáticos novos, alguns livros de ficção bruxa que ganhara de aniversário, suas vestes novas, alguns tinteiros e penas e diversos rolos de pergaminho. Tateou embaixo das cobertas a procura de seu distintivo de monitora-chefe, encontrou sua capa de couro e jogou-a em sua bolsa de couro marrom. Vestiu algumas roupas trouxas, fechou o malão e recolheu a gaiola de Edwiges II, levando algumas bicadas na mão na tentativa de prender o animal, mas finalmente conseguiu colocar tudo em ordem e descer para a cozinha onde a família se reunia para as despedidas.

Scorpius e Alvo estavam sentados em um sofá e conversavam animadamente. Fred estava em uma poltrona próxima e encarava o loiro com desprezo, mas o barulho de uma Rose destrambelha quase caindo da escada chamou sua atenção, levantou-se sorrindo e correu para ajudar a prima.

- Então priminha, nervosa para seus N.I.E.M's? – brincou o menino ajudando Rose a carregar seu malão.

A menina fez uma careta:

- Se você conseguiu suficientes para começar como auror esse ano acho que não tenho como que me preocupar...

Fred riu e abraçou a prima em despedida, rodando-a no ar. Rose o mordeu no ombro e ele a rodopiou. Poderia ter continuado assim para sempre se Hermione não tivesse intervido:

- Vocês dois! Parem antes que quebrem alguma coisa – e virando-se para Scorpius e Alvo – E vocês aí podem, por favor, levar os malões para o carro? Fred ajude-os.

Fred fez uma careta seguindo os sonserinos pela porta. Rose fez menção de acompanhá-los, mas a mãe a puxou pelo braço levando-a até um pequeno armário de casacos.

- Mãe! – berrou Rose – O que deu em você?

Hermione sorriu colocando os dedos sobre os lábios em pedido de silêncio. Rose se calou e esperou que a mãe tomasse qualquer iniciativa. Hermione tirou um pequeno embrulho de seu bolso e entregou para a filha. Ao romper o lacre a menina pode ver uma corrente dourada.

- Um vira-tempo! – sussurrou.

A mãe sorriu com ternura e uma pontada de nostalgia de sua época de aventuras:

- Acho que já é responsável o suficiente para usá-lo. Mas lembre-se de que existem regras: o que você faz no passado pode causar mudanças imprevisíveis no futuro. Ah, e não seja vista ok?

A menina sorriu de volta escondendo o presente sobre a blusa e deu um abraço apertado na mãe:

- Vou sentir saudades. Tem certeza que você e papai não vão conosco até a _King Cross_?

Hermione mordeu o lábio inferior:

- Sinto muito querida, tenho muito que fazer no Ministério, e o seu pai está trabalhando em um caso, mas seu tio Harry se ofereceu para levar você e seu irmão.

- E o Malfoy – bufou Rose.

- É – Hermione tentou esconder um sorriso – Tem o Scorpius também.

Rose ergueu uma sobrancelha:

- Que foi?

- Nada – respondeu a mãe abraçando-a – É que você cresceu muito rápido...

Rose abraçou a mãe e correu para os jardins a procura do pai antes que Hermione começasse a chorar. Encontrou-o já enfrente ao carro abraçando Hugo, a menina esperou que o irmão se desvencilhasse e correu para os braços do pai, entrelaçando os dedos em seus cabelos ruivos. Rony sorriu, batendo de leve nas costas da filha. Rose lhe deu um beijo estalado na bochecha e entrou no carro. Percebeu que Scorpius a observava e sentiu se rosto corar, procurou por um espelho em sua bolsa rezando para que não estivesse muito vermelha. No processo seu distintivo voou da bolsa até o colo do loiro.

Ele ergueu as sobrancelhas passando os dedos pela gravação do distintivo. Rose o encarou esperando que simplesmente o jogasse de volta, mas ele apenas o soltou sobre o banco se virando para ela:

- Você é monitora-chefe?

Rose sentiu a vergonha se transformar em raiva, porque ele parecia tão surpreso?

- Não, não Malfoy. To mentindo pra enturmar...

O menino fez uma careta jogando o distintivo na cabeça de Rose:

- Não acredito que vou ter que passar minhas noites de reunião com você...

Agora foi Rose quem pareceu surpresa:

- Você também é monitor?

- Na verdade – o loiro pigarreou tirando um distintivo exatamente igual ao da menina de sua própria mochila – sou monitor chefe!

Rose engasgou com sua própria saliva. Como assim? Ela e Malfoy? Co-monitores? Teria que conversar com a diretora sobre isso logo que chegasse a Hogwarts. O loiro sorriu ao ver sua confusão:

- Surpresa, Weasley?

Rose o encarou:

- Nem um pouco, Malfoy – disse revirando os olhos.

Ambos: o loiro e a ruiva, se mantiverem em silencio durante todo o trajeto. Alvo tentava puxar assunto, mas era prontamente ignorado. Desceram na King Cross e andaram até a pilastra entre as plataformas nove e dez. Rose se recostou casualmente, com os cotovelos nos tijolos e logo se viu cercada de seus colegas. Alguns minutos depois Alvo e Scorpius a alcançaram, levaram seus malões até o trem e se apressaram a arranjar um vagão disponível, Rose se separou dos meninos e foi a procura de Roxanne, mas seu lugar usual próximo as amigas estava ocupado por uma menina da Corvinal, quis gritar com elas, mas lembrou que teria que passar a maior parte do tempo no vagão dos monitores, então simplesmente deu meia-volta em direção ao vagão do primo.

- Weasley – Scorpius sorriu falsamente ao vê-la abrir a porta bruscamente – Esqueceu alguma coisa? Sua educação talvez?

Rose fez uma careta se sentando de frente para Alvo. Uma sonserina qualquer (Rose nunca havia se incomodado em aprender seu nome), fez uma careta ao vê-la, a ruiva simplesmente ignorou, seus olhos passando de relance pelos meninos e se fixando em Scorpius:

- Daqui a pouco temos que fazer uma ronda pelo trem e depois ir para o vagão dos monitores...

- Sim Weasley, eu sei – Scorpius cuspiu uma resposta – Não precisa ficar me lembrando de que eu vou ser obrigado a passar muito do meu tempo com você!

Rose ficou sem palavras, sentiu seus olhos úmidos e gaguejou uma resposta:

- C-com li-c-cença – disse se levantando e deixando o vagão sem saber para onde ir.

Correu pelos corredores, já vazios e quando se deu conta o trem havia deixado à estação e árvores os cercavam por todos os lados. Sentiu uma mão em seu ombro e virou o pescoço, seus olhos verdes nos azuis eletrizantes de Malfoy. Ela estranhou: não mostravam a frieza e arrogância de sempre, parecia quase que o Malfoy estava arrependido.

- O que você quer? – Rose mexeu o ombro se livrando das mãos do menino.

Scorpius sorriu:

- Desculpa ok? Você é tão confiante e tão cheia de si de vez em quando, que eu esqueço que você é apenas mais uma garotinha sensível...

Rose arqueou as sobrancelhas: isso era um pedido de desculpas? Sorriu:

- Nem tão sensível Malfoy – brincou – De qualquer forma obrigada – hesitou por um instante – _Scorpius_.

Rose pôde perceber a surpresa e a confusão do menino ao ser chamado pelo primeiro nome o que a fez se sentir ligeiramente melhor.

- Mas acho que você tem razão – continuou tirando o loiro de seu transe – Talvez não devêssemos fazer ronda juntos, a gente ia acabar brigando e só ia dar mais confusão. Você pode ir com a Ella, a loira magricela da Lufa-lufa, e eu vou com o Chase.

Scorpius permaneceu em silêncio: apenas assentiu com cabeça e com um breve sorriso retornou a cabine. Rose deu de ombros, aquele menino estava cada vez mais doido e saiu em busca do irmão, não vira Hugo desde que se despedira dos pais na Toca.

- E então como foi? – perguntou Alvo ao ver o amigo retornar.

Scorpius não respondeu. Apenas se jogou no espaço livre ao lado do amigo. Alvo pareceu preocupado:

- Ei cara, fala alguma coisa – cutucou o amigo de leve com a ponta da varinha – Ela não te machucou nem nada né?

Scorpius sorriu. Alvo era mesmo tãaaoo exagerado.

- Como se a Weasley fosse páreo para mim! – brincou.

Angelina a sonserina loira sentada em sua frente riu escandalosamente:

- Como você é engraçado Scorpius!

O loiro revirou os olhos com o flerte nada discreto da menina. Angelina sempre gostara dele, desde o primeiro ano em Hogwarts ela seguia Alvo e Scorpius a onde fossem, após algum tempo eles acabaram amigos, mas o menino não tinha o menor interesse nela, o que a deixava ligeiramente frustrada.

"Você é louco Malfoy", brincava Alvo, "Eu daria minha casa por uma chance com ela. Eu e qualquer outro garoto da escola!". Mas Scorpius apenas balançava a cabeça sem deixar claro se concordava ou discordava.

Não que ele achasse a garota feia, muito pelo contrário: seus cabelos loiros ligeiramente mais escuros que os dele, seus olhos esverdeados que lembravam esmeraldas e seu sorriso simétrico faziam com que parecesse uma versão em tamanho real da boneca trouxa, _Barbie_. E era exatamente isso que ela parecia para ele, apenas uma boneca com que poderia brincar quando quisesse. Ela não era desafiadora, intrigante. Ela não era como... A Weasley.

Scorpius demorou apenas alguns milésimos para decidir entre escutar os elogios exagerados de Angelina ou ir até o vagão dos monitores e procurar a tal lufana com quem realizaria a ronda. Levantou-se de um sobressalto e sorrindo para os amigos, deixou o vagão.

Passou pelos diversos vagões repletos de estudantes ligeiramente atacados que gritavam e soltavam bombas de bosta por todo o trem, alguns paravam ao vê-lo esperando uma detenção, mas o loiro não estava com cabeça pra lidar com pirralhos, então apenas confiscava o maior número possível de bombas e continuava seu caminho.

Quando chegou ao vagão encontrou a porta fechada, mas pode escutar uma risada descontrolada, não atacada como a de Angelina, mas uma verdadeira gargalhada. Abriu a porta e viu uma Rose vermelha de tanto rir de braços dados com um Chase sorridente.

- O que é tão engraçado? – perguntou com mais raiva em sua voz do que gostaria.

- Fala Scorpius – Chase se levantou dando um soco de leve no ombro do colega de casa – Tava contando pra Rosita sobre aquela vez em que nós fomos pra Floresta Proibida e você ficou preso em uns cipós ou algo do tipo.

Rose riu e o menino sentiu a raiva em cada centímetro do seu corpo, mas lembrou-se do que acontecera há poucos minutos e ao invés de explodir com esperado, apenas brincou:

- Achou engraçado Rosita? Por que não conta pro Chase do episódio das férias em que eu joguei um travesseiro em você e...

Rose riu:

- Não Malfoy, esse caso é confidencial! Piada interna, você entendeu?

- Colé, voltamos para Malfoy? – brincou se sentando ao lado da menina.

Chase parecia incomodado por estar fora da conversa, mas não seria o loiro quem o colocaria na conversa.

- Você ainda me chama de Weasley...

O menino se levantou:

- Então estamos combinados Rose!

Ela riu e se levantou no exato momento em que Ella chegou correndo, os cabelos pretos um pouco atrapalhados.

- Vamos começar logo a ronda – disse Chase puxando Rose pela mão e sumindo em direção ao lado direito do trem.

- Acho que devemos ir pela esquerda então – constatou Ella, saindo do vagão, seguida de perto por Scorpius.

N/A: Ok, não ficou tãaao grandioso assim, mas é porque não dava pra pular a ida pra Hogwarts ia ficar meio incompleto. Ameei ter recebido a primeira review da fic, mas quero ainda mais para me inspirar a escrever capítulos ótimos para vocês... Como vocês podem ver as coisas estão mudando entre nosso casal favorito, mas relaxem que ainda tem muita coisa pra acontecer. Demorei pra postar, eu sei, mas é pq tive uma semana bem atarefada. Quero tentar postar outro antes de viajar para o Carnaval, mas devo postar pelo menos uns três quando voltar então não fiquem muitoooo bravos se eu não conseguir finalizar o próximo cap a tempo. Beijoos e espero que tenha gostado do capítulo.


	4. Brigas e Beijos

N/A: Lethicia! Continue com suas reviews. Sério mesmo, to amando! Ciúmes? Com certeza (afinal essa é uma SCOROSE né?). Do Scorpius? Essa já é outra história. Não vou falar mais nada para não perder a graça, mas ainda tem muitaaaa coisa para acontecer, afinal como a "" disse: esses dois são meio cabeças duras. Mas é por isso que são um casal tão bom! Perguntinha básica leitores queridos. Confusão: bom ou ruim? Minha opinião: quanto mais barraco melhor, mas... Quero a opinião de vocês!

Rose acordou ainda exausta. Após a ronda ela guiou os alunos do primeiro ano até Hagrid, enquanto todos assistiam a seleção e se deliciavam com um delicioso banquete, ela foi procurar o Barão Sangrento para que controlasse Pirraça, que voava para todo lado jogando qualquer coisa nos pobres alunos, mal pôs um pedaço de frango na boca e teve que se levantar para guiar os primeiranistas por Hogwarts e para abrir a passagem para a Sala Comunal, tomou um banho quente (tinha sido atingida por um balão d'água de Pirraça) e quando chegou no quarto Roxanne e as amigas, Isabelle e Julie estavam apagadas e roncando felizes. Rose nem se incomodara em arrumar suas coisas ainda jogadas no malão ao pé de sua cama apenas andou até a cama e se deixou cair sobre os lençóis.

Olhou para o relógio ao lado da cama e deu um pulo, faltavam menos de vinte minutos para sua primeira aula e ela nem sabia qual era (os horários eram entregues no café da manhã). Colocou as vestes correndo e desceu voando as escadas, mal o porta retrato revelou a passagem ela já desaparecera em meio as escadas. Corria desesperada até a sala da diretora quando se chocou com algo e caiu com tudo no chão, seus livros, pergaminhos e penas voaram por todo lado. Ergueu os olhos rapidamente, constatando que não se tratava de um algo, e sim de um alguém, mais exatamente do Alguém Malfoy. Se apressou em se levantar deixando a mochila no chão mesmo.

- Olhe por onde anda Weasley - cuspiu o loiro.

- Um cavalheiro me ajudaria Malfoy! - a menina o encarou, as sobrancelhas levemente arqueadas.

Scorpius sorriu arrogante:

- Sorte minha que eu não sou um cavalheiro, imagina ter que te ajudar toda hora! Desastrada como você é...

Rose sentiu a raiva fluir e apertou os nós dos dedos contra a varinha em suas vestes:

- Sinto muito, o jeito como você vem agindo nas férias me fez pensar na possibilidade de você ser um ser-humano e não esse réptil sangue-frio que você realmente é!

O loiro ficou sem palavras, encarou Rose e pôde ver lágrimas de raiva brotando em seus olhos. Suspirou e desviou o olhar, assumindo derrota, balançou a varinha e logo tudo estava perfeitamente arrumado dentro da mochila.

- Aqui está Rose - a menina corou ao ouvir seu primeiro nome - E se não me engano você não estava presente no café da manhã então não sabe que nós dois deveríamos estar nas masmorras para uma aula conjunta de poções... Eu me ofereceria para acompanha-la, mas acho que você não quer ser vista por aí com um réptil frio e arrogante como eu!

Rose sentiu seu estômago afundar: teria ela sido muito dura? Encarou os olhos azuis do loiro, talvez ele não merecesse todos aqueles insultos.

- Foi mal Scorpius, eu dormi mal e to estressada e acabei descontando tudo em você, desculpa, de verdade - o menino a encarou surpreso - E até que eu gostaria que você me acompanhasse até as masmorras, mas você se importaria de ir correndo? Estamos um pouco atrasados...

O menino sorriu e disparou pelos amplos corredores, Rose o seguiu de perto. Chegaram as masmorras arfando e suados, mas constataram gratos que o rabugento e potencialmente maligno, professor de poções ainda não havia começado a aula, se esgueiraram para dentro e como todos os assentos estavam ocupados se acomodaram juntos em uma mesa. Alvo, que estava sentado com Roxanne algumas fileiras adiante, lhes lançou um olhar inquisidor, os dois deram de ombros, era uma longa história. Harvey chegou num humor especialmente desagradável e todos os estudantes se calaram.

- Hoje vamos aprender o preparo da Amortentia que é...? - a mão de Rose se ergueu prontamente - Srta. Weasley!

- Comumente chamada de opção do amor e é uma opção extremamente perigosa. Tem um cheiro diferente para cada pessoa e..

- Está bem senhorita Weasley - Rose pôde ouvir algumas risadinhas abafadas, principalmente por parte dos sonserinos - Agora, como acredito eu a Srta. Weasley estava prestes a dizer sem que lhe fosse perguntado - o professor a encarou e Rose sentiu o rosto corar - a Amortentia não pode criar amor, pois até mesmo para a magia isso parece ser impossível, mas manifesta uma paixão obsessiva, por isso é tão perigosa. Agora abram os seus livros na páginas 430 e comecem a poção, em pares e em silêncio, vinte centímetros de pergaminho para quem fizer qualquer barulho desnecessário.

Scorpius trabalhava rápido e evitava ao máximo olhar para a parceira, estava prestes a jogar os ovos congelados de cinzácaro no caldeirão quando uma mão segurou seu pulso. Virou- se e lançou a Rose um olhar inquisidor. A menina apontou para a receita em silêncio, os ovos deveriam ser colocados depois, não antes de mexer, o menino assentiu e continuaram trabalhando em uma sincronia quase perfeita. Após meia hora largaram seus instrumentos e voltaram a se sentar. Scorpius olhou ao redor, todos ainda trabalhavam concentrados. Por que haviam terminado mais rápido?

- Cinco minutos! - murmurou o professor, as mãos esfregando as têmporas.

- Acho que alguém exagerou no whisky de fogo na véspera da volta as aulas - sussurrou Rose, sorrindo para ele.

Scorpius concordou com a cabeça, sorrindo de volta. Os olhos verdes da menina encontraram seus azuis e ele sentiu um arrepio na espinha. Rose abriu a boca para falar algo, mas Harvey chegara até eles e examinava o líquido em seu caldeirão.

- Bom, ouso dizer que o melhor que algum aluno já fez - resmungou o professor.

Scorpius sentiu Rose relaxar ao seu lado e percebeu que ela estava prendendo a respiração. Como ela podia levar as notas tão a sério? Olhou ao redor observando os diferentes graus de sucesso: todos haviam conseguido preparar uma poção razoavelmente aceitável com exceção de Charlotte Simas, que explodiu o caldeirão da parceira Katherine Liverpool.

- Para a próxima aula quero trinta centímetros de pergaminho, nem um centímetro a menos, nem a mais - olhou para Rose, que murchou na cadeira - sobre a Amortentia. Com ênfase em porque vocês vermes, com exceção do senhor Malfoy e sua parceira, falharam miseravelmente no preparo dessa poção. Lembrem-se que vocês prestarão seus N.I.E.M's este ano e para aquela maioria que pretende se tornar auror ou curandeiro bons resultados em poções são indispensáveis. Agora saiam da minha sala!

Os alunos se levantaram em silêncio absoluto e correram para fora.

- Isso é que eu chamo de discurso animador - Scorpius murmurou para Rose.

A menina sorriu:

- Não é? - virou-se para as amigas - Acho melhor me juntar a elas. Até mais Malfoy.

Scorpius soltou uma gargalhada:

- Até mais Weasley!

A menina se virou e correu desajeitadamente devido ao peso da mochila cheia de livros e o loiro observou enquanto seus cabelos ruivos sumiam na multidão de alunos.

- Eu estou ficando louca ou eu acabei de ver Rose Weasley conversando tranquilamente com o tão-desprezível-Malfoy? - riu Julie abraçando a amiga.

- Vocês que me abandonaram no trem! A culpa é toda de vocês... - Rose fez um beicinho tentando conter um sorriso, estava com saudades das amigas.

- Ó coitada! - Isabelle a abraçou pela cintura - Agora você pode continuar aí exercendo sua auto-piedade ou pode levar essa sua bunda flácida até a orla da floresta para a aula de Trato das Criaturas Mágicas!

- Minha bunda é durinha! - exclamou Rose fazendo uma careta.

As outras três sorriram e juntas elas começaram a descer pelo jardim até a casa de Hagrid.

- Cara você ta bem? - Scorpius se virou e viu Alvo parado ao seu lado. Se ele soubesse o que passava pela cabeça do loiro...

- To sim! Os gritos do Harvey me deixaram com dor de cabeça...

- Falando em Harvey... Por que você e a Rose chegaram juntos daquele jeito?

Scorpius voltou a encarar a floresta, mas o grupo que observava já havia desaparecido. Passou a mão pelo cacho sedoso que caía sobre seus olhos e fitou o amigo.

- Nada demais - deu de ombros - A Rose causou um pequeno desastre para variar e acabamos tendo que vir juntos para as masmorras. Eu teria sentado com você, mas o senhor tava todo de mimimi com a Roxanne.

- Ela é minha prima! - protestou Alvo, suas bochechas corando rapidamente.

Scorpius riu:

- Não tem porque ficar envergonhado Alvito! Ela é bem gata...

- Cara! - interrompeu Alvo fazendo o loiro cair na gargalhada - Eu já disse que você é um péssimo de um melhor amigo?

- Só todo dia nos últimos sete anos... - respondeu o loiro indo em direção a sala de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas. Alvo resmungou alguma coisa e o seguiu escada acima.


End file.
